Mysophobia
by Noctambuleuse
Summary: Pour subvenir aux besoins de son couple qui bat de l'aile, Hinata décide d'occuper un second emploi. C'est ainsi qu'elle fait la connaissance de Sasuke Uchiha, un homme atteint d'un trouble psychique et comportemental. Quelles répercussions cette association aura-t-elle sur la vie de ces deux individus ? [PAUSE]


**Disclaimer : **Naruto n'est pas ma propriété.

**Informations : **Il s'agira d'un UA avec les personnages de Naruto. Je vous propose cette histoire sans prétention, avec une trame assez simple, dans laquelle je vais essayer de développer la personnalité des protagonistes au maximum.

**Beta :** **Yasei No Aijin**

**La fan-fiction est classée T, mais pour ce chapitre, j'élève le rated au M. **

* * *

Chapitre nº1 : _Problème de communication_

Naruto gigota un peu lorsqu'il sentit le corps frêle de Hinata quitter les draps pour se rendre à la salle de bains. Il gémit un moment avant de ronfler à nouveau, la bouche exagérément ouverte. Elle essaya d'être la plus discrète possible et avait même cessé tous mouvements lorsqu'elle l'avait senti bouger. Ouf, il dormait toujours à point. Alors, c'est sur la pointe des pieds et dans le noir le plus total, qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau qui était séparée du salon, de la chambre, la cuisine et la salle à manger par une cabine. Par manque de moyens, ils vivaient dans un studio miteux depuis trois ans maintenant.

Il était sept heures vingt-cinq du matin, quand Hinata ouvrit le robinet doucement afin de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Son petit ami travaillait dans la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit. Il ne se reposait que la journée. Ce n'était pas simple pour eux, mais, pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement et acceptaient cette contrainte. Et même si lui ne se gênait pas pour faire du bruit lorsqu'il rentrait du boulot, elle au contraire prenait mille et une précautions. Déjà, elle ne mettait pas de sonnerie, simplement un vibreur pour se réveiller, qu'elle éteignait dès les premières vibrations. Ensuite, elle se levait le plus discrètement possible, passait à la douche rapidement, se contentant d'un sceau et très peu d'eau et tout cela sans aucune source de lumière. Enfin, elle se séchait et s'emparait de ses vêtements préparés la veille au soir.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, prit son sac, son mobile et quitta son appartement avec empressement, sans même prendre de petit-déjeuner et tenant le loquet afin de ne pas claquer la porte.

Hinata travaillait depuis peu dans la grande bibliothèque de Konoha. Elle était principalement chargée d'accueil et, parfois, on lui faisait ranger des bouquins venus d'autres bibliothèques. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'allait pas travailler, car le lundi était son jour de congé. Arrivée dans la rue, elle réajusta son manteau beige et enroula son écharpe grise sur tout son visage, ne laissant que ses yeux apparents. Son bonnet aussi était bien vissé sur sa longue chevelure attachée en une basse queue de cheval. Elle scruta son mobile. Elle avait encore du temps, elle n'était pas en retard. Elle avait réussi à décrocher un petit entretien d'embauche dans une agence d'aide à domicile et s'y rendait tranquillement tandis que le stress lui rongeait le ventre.

Le pas confus, elle songeait à son avenir. Elle en avait assez. Assez de vivre dans ce lieu miteux, dans cette unique pièce qu'elle devait constamment partager avec Naruto. Elle aimait son petit ami, mais elle voyait bien que cette étroite proximité lui pesait. C'était également son cas, à vrai dire. Depuis quelque temps, son caractère avait changé et elle ne voyait que leur habitation comme responsable. Alors, elle avait décidé de prendre un second emploi, pour avoir plus de moyens afin de payer les frais d'agence pour un éventuel nouvel appartement. Elle allait entamer les démarches puisque Naruto lui refusait de le faire, par flemme.

Après de longues minutes en transports en commun, elle arriva enfin devant l'agence avec dix minutes d'avance. Elle patienta dans le froid un moment n'osant pas y entrer dans un premier temps. Elle avait passé l'entretien au téléphone, on l'avait prise. Il s'agissait d'un emploi pour travailler à domicile, faire du ménage, du repassage et s'occuper de personnes dans le besoin. Pas vraiment besoin de diplôme pour cela.

Finalement, elle décida de franchir les portes en verre où le slogan : _**" Faire du bien aux autres, c'est d'abord se faire du bien à soi-même ". **_

Une femme à la chevelure flamboyante lui sourit courtoisement et lui demanda d'un geste de la tête de décliner son identité.

— Hinata Hyûga, j'ai rendez-vou 30 avec Mme Shizune.

— Patientez un instant, fit simplement la femme en consultant son carnet de rendez-vous. En effet, prenez le premier couloir de droite et ça sera tout de suite à votre gauche.

— Merci beaucoup, répondit-elle de sa voix fluette.

Elle se la racla immédiatement. Elle devait avoir l'air d'être sûre d'elle.

Prenant le chemin qu'on lui avait indiqué, elle arriva rapidement devant le bureau où était inscrit en noir sur fond blanc : **" Shizune "**. Elle frappa trois coups et patienta.

— Entrez !

En pressant la poignée, Hinata se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Elle était terrifiée. Il n'y avait pas de quoi, pourtant. Elle avait déjà passé un entretien par téléphone avec la femme qui avait l'air d'être délicieusement gentille. Elle respira un grand coup et finit par pousser la porte.

— Bonjour, fit la femme de l'autre côté.

Elle était brune, ses cheveux étaient courts, mais un grand sourire adoucissait ses traits. Vous devez être Hinata, c'est ça ?

La jeune fille hocha simplement la tête tandis que la jeune femme avançait avec douceur vers elle en lui prenant la main et la serrant fermement avec douceur.

— Je me présente à nouveau, Shizune. Bienvenue dans notre agence.

— Merci.

— Mais mettez-vous à l'aise, je vous en prie.

Hinata retira son bonnet, dénoua son écharpe et retira son manteau. Elle garda tout cela dans ses mains, alors qu'elle prenait place dans le siège face au bureau.

— Alors…, fit l'autre femme en retournant à son office.

Elle avait un dossier avec la photo de la jeune fille et se saisit d'une feuille où il y avait quelques éléments renseignés.

— Vous n'avez pas de diplôme pour travailler avec les personnes en nécessité…

La jeune femme se tendit, mais l'autre la rassura tout de suite.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas une obligation. On vous trouvera simplement quelqu'un d'autonome qui a juste besoin d'une aide-ménagère ou bien que vous fassiez quelques missions, fit-elle en riant.

Elle quitta le dossier pour se tourner vers son ordinateur. Par moment, elle faisait quelques commentaires à hautes voix, mais Hinata était trop timide pour y répondre.

— Pas celui-ci, pas celui-là non plus… Ah, pourquoi pas lui ? fit-elle enthousiaste.

Elle resta muette un petit moment, le temps de lire la fiche du client.

— Alors, nous avons Mr Uchiha, qui se trouve être dans notre base de données depuis quelques mois maintenant... Je me demande pourquoi il n'a toujours personne ? Ah, il a déjà viré dix personnes en l'espace de six mois… Je me demande bien pourquoi, tiens, lui sourit-elle en coin.

Hinata lui jeta un regard troublé. Pourvu qu'elle ne lui donne pas ce mec qui ne semblait pas se satisfaire de n'importe qui.

— Déjà, il recherche quelqu'un de discret dont il n'entendrait ni ne sentirait la présence, une personne efficace, non bavarde et qui n'est pas atteinte de curiosité maladive… Oh, il est dur celui-ci, rit-elle. Elle jeta un regard vers la jeune fille. Vous semblez correspondre à ses critères non ? Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui fasse un peu de repassage, des missions types courses et un peu de ménage. Il est linguiste et aimerait _son aide _tous les jours pour une durée de deux heures et à partir de 18 h. Cela vous convient-il ?

— Les mardis et jeudis, je termine mon autre boulot à 20h...

— Très bien, je verrai avec lui si cela lui convient. Je vous enverrai un message pour vous tenir au courant. On fait comme ça ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête n'osant rien répondre. La personne qu'on lui avait donnée semblait avoir un caractère assez particulier... Elle espérait que cela allait bien se passer pour elle.

— Merci pour le déplacement. Si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter ! Au revoir.

Hinata quitta ce lieu avec un sentiment d'incertitude. Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? Aurait-elle dû refuser cette personne et demander une autre ? Cela, allait-il bien se passer ? Intérieurement, elle priait pour que ce Mr Uchiha la refuse. Elle n'en serait que soulagée. Elle se rhabilla à l'extérieur n'ayant pas osé le faire à l'intérieur et se mit à parcourir la rue à la recherche d'une boulangerie afin d'y prendre son petit-déjeuner. Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à percer cet hivernal ciel gris, quand elle décida de faire un petit tour, ne voulant pas rentrer maintenant. Naruto dormait toujours.

Elle resta assise dans un parc durant plus deux heures, lorsqu'elle reçut un message de son copain.

" **T'es où ? " **

" **Je suis allée à un entretien, je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer. "**

" **OK, prends du lait en même temps. Et des céréales "**

" **D'accord. " **

Elle patienta un petit instant, attendant des remerciements, mais, comme rien ne vint, elle décida de faire les courses. Elle rentra les bras chargés de sacs et mouillée par la pluie. Le ciel était gris et morose. Heureusement qu'elle en avait fini aujourd'hui avec l'extérieur et pourrait rester tranquillement chez elle. Hinata posa ses sacs sur un plan qui se trouvait juste devant la porte d'entrée et vit Naruto toujours au lit. Il bâilla bruyamment, les yeux larmoyants sur son smartphone dernier cri.

— T'as pris le lait ? lui demanda-t-il sans même la regarder.

— Oui.

Il ne répondit rien, se mettant à pianoter rapidement sur son clavier.

— Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites manger pour ce midi, Naruto ?

— Y'a des ramens ?

— Oui.

— Fais-en alors, s'te plaît.

— Oui, bien sûr.

— J'te remercie.

La jeune fille sourit et se mit au fourneau.

— Alors ton entretien ? D'ailleurs, c'est pour quoi ?

— Faire de l'aide à domicile. Ça c'est bien passé, mais je ne sais pas encore quand je vais commencer.

Il bâilla à nouveau, laissant apparaître tous ses plombages, et s'étira enfin. Retirant ses vêtements, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Hinata le regarda à la dérobée comme à chaque fois puis détourna les yeux avant de se faire voir. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ni même touché son corps nu. Leur relation battait un peu de l'aile. Ils en avaient tous les deux conscience, pourtant aucun d'eux ne faisait des efforts pour arranger les choses… Elle par timidité, ne sachant comment s'y prendre. Lui .. Elle ne savait pas trop. Par moment, il était très câlin et d'autres, il ne la touchait même pas, ne lui adressait pas non plus la parole. Cela pouvait durer une semaine. Qu'attendait-il d'elle ? Pourquoi ne l'exprimait-il pas à voix haute ?

Le bruit de l'eau cessa, le jeune blond quitta la cabine, une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille. Alors qu'elle filtrait les ramens chauds dans la passoire, Hinata sentit deux bras puissants et musclés serrer sa fine taille.

Elle sursauta.

— Eh bien ? chuchota-t-il au creux de son cou, le parcourant de délicats baisers. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Le visage de la brune était en feu. Ses mains s'étaient fermement agrippées à l'ustensile et son regard fixait les nouilles jaunes, brûlantes de buées. Il lui avait fait peur. Ses derniers jours, elle ne savait pas en quoi se tenir avec lui. Il était peut-être dans un bon jour aujourd'hui ? Alors, elle finit par se détendre dans ses bras, appuyant le haut de sa tête contre le torse musclé du jeune homme, où une fine pilosité blonde apparaissait.

Naruto remonta ses mains le long du corps de sa copine, caressa légèrement sa poitrine sur son passage puis entreprit de dénouer les premiers boutons de vieille robe en laine démodée datant d'il ne savait quelle année. Elle était longue et totalement décolorée. Autrefois grise, maintenant grisâtre ? Blanchâtre ? Il ne savait pas.

Pourtant, le moment était mal choisi pour Hinata. OK, elle était heureuse qu'il la touche à nouveau, mais elle était juste en train de cuisiner là. Alors, elle gémit pour montrer sa désapprobation, mais Naruto le comprit comme une invitation à poursuivre. Il rabattit chaque pan sur chaque côté et fit glisser ses doigts sur son soutien-gorge noir apparent. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas effleurer celle-ci ? Qu'il n'avait pas senti sa fine peau laiteuse à travers ses doigts rugueux ? Soudain, il fut pris d'une certaine culpabilité tandis que ses lèvres continuaient à baiser la peau nue de la jeune femme, parcourant en même temps les courbes de son corps de ses mains.

Hinata commençait à ressentir les premiers effluves c'est masculin effluves de plaisir, mais lorsqu'elle pivota pour lui faire face, une sonnerie retentit.

Un message.

Alors, aussi soudainement que Naruto s'était approché d'elle, il la quitta brusquement à la recherche de son smartphone. Elle resta pantoise un moment et très déçue. Elle l'observa attentivement ses traits et un sourire coquin s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Une bonne nouvelle ?

Et il se remit au lit, répondant sûrement à son texto. Alors, Hinata se tourna vers la cuisinière et reprit la préparation du déjeuner, intérieurement outrée.

Ils déjeunèrent dans un silence de plomb. L'un toujours vissé sur son mobile et l'autre qui voulait parler du tournant de leur relation, mais n'osait pas. Elle le regardait à la dérobée, mais Naruto ne semblait même pas faire attention à sa présence. Pas une seule fois, il n'avait levé les yeux vers son mobile pour lui sourire.

Une nouvelle sonnerie retentit. Cette fois-ci, c'était pour elle. Alors, elle se leva avec empressement et décrocha.

— Oui ? Allo ?

Il s'agissait de l'agence.

— Oui ? Hinata ? C'est Shizune. Je t'informe simplement que Mr Uchiha a accepté de te recevoir. Ce soir à 20 h, cela te va ?

— Euh… Oui, pas de problème…

— Très bien, alors je t'envoie son adresse et son numéro de téléphone par message.

— OK…

— Bon courage, montre une bonne présentation de toi-même.

— Merci, je ferai de mon mieux.

— N'oublie pas de nous rappeler demain pour un debrief de la situation. OK ?

— Oui. Au revoir.

Voilà qui lui ajoutait de la pression en plus. Ce Mr Uchiha avait donc accepté de la recevoir. Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle devait le prendre. Prenant à nouveau place à table, elle finit son repas puis débarrassa la table. Naruto se préparait déjà pour se rendre au travail. Quoiqu'aujourd'hui il était anormalement ponctuel.

— Je ne serai pas présente ce soir, j'ai un rendez-vous, annonça-t-elle. Pour mon nouveau travail, je dois rencontrer quelqu'un...

— OK, fit-il simplement en se parant de ses plus beaux vêtements. Un beau costume cravate. Celui-là même qu'elle lui avait offert pour ses vingt-trois ans.

— Il y a quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui, lui demanda-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Tu es si élégant.

— Euh… On a réunion et le chef nous a dit de venir avec nos plus beaux vêtements. Pourquoi tu poses la question ? Son ton était soupçonneux.

— Juste par curiosité…

Il l'avait mal pris. Elle l'avait ressenti, dans sa réponse, pourtant, elle n'avait fait que poser une question anodine. Simplement pour faire la conversation.

* * *

Il était dix-neuf heures lorsque Sasuke Uchiha rentra du boulot. Ce matin, il s'était montré courageux. Très courageux puisqu'il avait réussi à sortir de chez lui, prendre la voiture et se rendre à son boulot. Intérieurement, il était si fier de lui qu'il méritait une récompense qu'il allait se donner lui-même. Le contact des gens l'avait dans un premier temps effrayé, mais il avait profondément inspiré et expiré. Son regard noir avait longtemps été suspendu à l'horloge, scrutant l'heure avec attention, mais au fil de la journée, il s'était détendu et avait pris goût à travailler au bureau. Il était linguiste de ce fait, il pouvait travailler de chez lui comme au bureau. Évidemment, travailler chez soi avait un côté pratique, mais le désavantage était que l'on croisait très peu de monde.

Pour se récompenser, Sasuke décida se rendre dans un restaurant et d'y manger. Pas tout non plus, mais au moins de toucher à quelque chose.

Il pénétra dans un restaurant luxueux de son quartier, celui de Ginzo. Il ne se trouvait pas très loin de la banlieue de Konoha, à trente minutes en transports. Un serveur se pressa à sa rencontre et le conduisit à une table, au fond du restaurant ou peu de monde pouvait pénétrer. Ainsi, il aurait sa tranquillité et son confort. Il l'invita à se mettre à l'aise et lui donna une carte. Lorsque le brun s'en saisit, le serveur fut surpris par sa main gantée. Pourtant, il ne dit rien et s'en alla.

Le brun s'accouda à la table et posa son menton sur ses mains. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ? Ce n'était pas une récompense, mais un châtiment, une torture. Il s'était enflammé. Combien de temps pourrait-il rester ici, dans cet endroit où les gens mangeaient et parlaient en même temps, lâchant d'innombrables et dégoûtants postillons. L'air devait être saturé de bactéries étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient dans un espace clos. Sa jambe droite se mit à bouger nerveusement. Non. Il devait se calmer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dans quarante-cinq minutes, il allait faire la rencontre d'une inconnue, elle aussi sûrement chargée de mauvaises bactéries. Il voulait se détendre et se prouver qu'il pouvait traverser ce moment sereinement. Il fallait juste qu'il réussisse à manger un peu de nourriture provenant de l'extérieur de chez lui. Une fois qu'il aura fait cela, il pourrait tout accomplir.

— Vous avez décidé, monsieur ?

Le serveur revint, le faisant ainsi sortir de ses pensées. Il se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

— Oui, je vais juste prendre un café.

— Long ? Court ? Serré ?

— Euh… long.

— Sucre ? Crème ?

— Les deux.

— Autre chose avec cela ?

— Non, ça sera tout, merci.

— Bien, patientez s'il vous plaît. Et si vous avez besoin de la moindre chose, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi, lui sourit-il.

On lui apporta rapidement sa commande encore brûlante. Son œil noir observa avec attention la main de l'homme portée la tasse par son assiette et la poser sur la table décorée d'une nappe blanche. Pourtant, il n'y toucha pas et se contenta de la dévisager avec embarras. Il n'avait pourtant qu'une chose à faire, avancer son bras se saisir de la tasse et la porter à ses lèvres afin de se délecter de son liquide noir. Mais ce geste anodin pour le commun des mortels, était une torture pour lui. Il fixait sa tasse si intensément que, s'il avait été doté de pouvoirs magiques, celle-ci aurait volé en éclat depuis belle lurette.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il ne resta que trente minutes avant la venue de son intervenante. Il devait faire vite mais, surtout, ne pas paniquer. Le restaurant se trouvait au pied de son immeuble, à peine cinq minutes.

Mais il se rendit à l'évidence. Il en était incapable. C'était encore trop tôt. Alors, il contempla la salle d'un regard las et triste. Les hommes étaient tous accompagnés. Ils discutaient, rigolaient et plus important, ils se régalaient. Ses yeux noirs s'arrêtèrent deux tables à côté de la sienne. Sur un couple plutôt bien assorti. L'homme était blond, la femme rousse ? Non plutôt rose. Ils étaient tous les deux élégamment vêtus. La femme riait, sûrement aux blagues de l'homme. Ils avaient les doigts entrelacés et par moment se bécotaient sans pudeur.

Il eut du mal à se soustraire de cette magnifique contemplation. Pouvoir toucher, serrer, embrasser l'être aimé. Visiblement, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. La jeune femme du sentir son regard sur le sien, puisqu'elle finit par tourner la tête vers lui. Immédiatement, il tourna le regard dans l'autre sens et ne vit pas le sourire attendri qu'elle lui rendit.

Il en avait trop vu. Alors, sortant un peu de monnaie de son porte-monnaie, il la balança sur la table et quitta le restaurant.

L'arrivée de cette Hinata était imminente, maintenant.

En entrant dans son appartement, il s'arrêta d'abord dans le vestibule où il enleva non seulement ses chaussures, mais également ses vêtements qu'il jeta dans une sorte de penderie. Ceux-ci iront directement à la poubelle. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à les nettoyer. Il retira également le film protecteur duquel il enduisait tous les jours son mobile et il finit par se débarrasser de ses gants. Maintenant, il pouvait enfin pénétrer dans son appartement aux sous-tons beige et cacao.

En pénétrant dans l'immense pièce qui faisait office de salon, de salle à manger et de cuisine, une lumière s'alluma automatiquement, détectant une présence. Il avança jusque dans le coin qui faisait office de salon, posa son mobile sur la table basse aux couleurs du granite puis se dirigea vers sa luxueuse cuisine. Il s'y lava les mains très soigneusement avant de se rendre à sa salle de bains, à l'étage pour prendre une bonne douche. Une fois finie, il se vêtit de vêtements décontractés, remit une paire de gants et patienta jusqu'à l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

* * *

Hinata arriva dans le quartier de Ginzo à l'heure convenue. Bien qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, elle n'eut pas trop de mal à trouver son chemin alors que la nuit était déjà tombée en ce mois de décembre. Elle s'arrêta devant un immense immeuble dont l'architecture en disant long sur le genre de personnes qui y vivait. Elle chercha sur l'interphone le nom de famille Uchiha, puis sonna avec une sorte d'angoisse qui lui mangeait le ventre. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'avait pas vu de photo de lui non plus.

— Oui ?

— Je suis Hinata… Hyûga Hinata. Je suis l'intervenante. On a sûrement dû vous parler de moi… On a convenu d'un rendez-vous pour 20 h...

— Montez.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Heureusement qu'il l'avait coupé, car avec le stress, elle aurait pu déblatérer des conneries durant un long moment encore. Elle pénétra dans l'immeuble, prit l'ascenseur qui l'amena au dernier étage, où un unique appartement était loué. Elle reconnut le nom d'Uchiha.

Elle sonna une première fois, pas de réponse. Elle patienta deux minutes puis sonna à nouveau. Elle put entendre des pas de l'autre côté de la porte, mais toujours pas de réponse.

Après un petit moment, elle sonna une dernière fois. Toujours rien.

Elle s'interrogeait sur son identité. Il avait une voix claire, mais très grave. Le genre de voix qui lorsqu'elle intimait un ordre, ne lui laissait aucun droit de riposte. Il n'avait pas la voix enrouée d'un vieux mafieux. C'était déjà un bon point. Il devait être jeune, moins de trente ans.

Elle entreprit de l'appeler directement, sur son téléphone.

Elle n'eut pas à patienter longtemps, puisqu'il décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

— Oui, monsieur, fit-elle. Je suis actuellement devant la porte de votre appartement, j'ai beau sonner, mais ça ne répond pas…

" _Vous ne répondez pas, alors que je sais très bien que vous êtes là",_ se dit-elle à elle-même.

— Oui..., euh…, l'entendit-elle hésiter dans le combiné. Il haletait comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? se risqua-t-elle à demander.

— Je vais bien, je viens vous ouvrir… Dans un instant.

— Je peux vous entendre de l'autre côté de la porte vous savez… Mais prenez votre temps, s'il vous en faut...

Il semblait faire les cent pas, sans se résoudre à ouvrir la porte. Enfin, après un long moment d'hésitation, la poignée de la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître d'abord un petit nez blanc, ensuite un visage anguleux, mais doux, orné de deux grands yeux noirs et de lisses et mi-longs cheveux noirs.

C'était un très bel homme, reconnut Hinata.

* * *

Les murs de l'hôtel tremblèrent lorsque Naruto avait claqué la porte d'entrée, embrassant langoureusement sa charmante compagne dans les bras. Il avait brièvement quitté ses lèvres pour voir où le lit avait été positionné et les reprit avec plus d'appétit. Il porta la jeune femme dont les cheveux roses faisaient penser à du chewing-gum à la fraise. Elle entoura ses hanches avec force. Ainsi, il se dirigea vers le grand lit couvert de draps en soie indigo.

Ils ne prirent même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière préférant se déshabiller bestialement afin de s'unir charnellement le plus rapidement possible.

Naruto la jeta sans ménagement sur le lit et grimpa aussitôt sur elle, s'asseyant sur ses cuisses en plaçant ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps. Il entreprit de défaire sa cravate, mais la femme l'attrapa rapidement et approcha son visage du sien. Elle embrassa à nouveau ses lèvres férocement avant de lui murmurer :

— Vite, fais-moi l'amour !

— Laisse-moi au moins retirer mes vêtements.

— On a pas le temps pour ça, fit-elle en s'emparant sa ceinture qu'elle commença habillement de défaire.

Il la laissa faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se mettent à caresser l'intérieur de son caleçon avec connaissance. Alors, il la plaqua à nouveau sur le lit moelleux, l'attrapa par les cheveux et se mit à parcourir sa mâchoire, son cou et enfin la naissance de sa poitrine brutalement. Elle se cambra de plaisir et haletait à en perdre la tête sans daigner le lâcher. Ses mains glissèrent le long de ses hanches, griffèrent son dos et pétrissèrent ses fesses avec force.

Enfin, lorsqu'il toucha son intimité, humide de plaisir à travers sa culotte, elle frissonna, lâcha sa cravate et agrippa son dos puissant et musclé. Elle allait fondre d'une minute à l'autre. Naruto sentit le corps de la jeune femme se contracter à mesure que le plaisir lui montait. Alors, il fit glisser son sous-vêtement, écarta avec délicatesse ses cuisses et enfin, il entra en elle, brutalement, comme elle l'aimait.

Ses cris de plaisirs résonnaient dans toute la chambre. Si elle ne lui disait pas de continuer, il aurait été persuadé de lui faire mal. La seule autre femme qu'il avait connue était Hinata. Et quand il faisait l'amour à Hinata, elle était dans une pudique retenue et ne criait jamais. Plusieurs fois, il lui avait dit qu'il aimerait entendre sa voix, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller.

Lorsqu'ils finirent leurs ébats amoureux, Naruto se déshabilla complètement et laissa ses vêtements glisser le long du lit. Il alluma son mobile qui garantit la seule source de lumière dans cette pièce et parcourut ses messages.

" **Je suis à la porte. Mon client refuse de m'ouvrir. Quel teigne :/) "**

— Prêt à y retourner ? lui demanda la femme appuyé sur son torse.

— Laisse-moi encore une minute, souffla-t-il.

Elle l'observa pianoter sur son smartphone.

— C'est ta petite amie ?

— La ferme.

Elle rit.

— Elle doit avoir de la chance d'avoir un mec aussi bon au lit… Dommage que tu la trompes, soupira-t-elle.

— Je t'ai dit de la fermer.

Elle ne dit rien et nue, et fila à la salle de bain afin de se rafraîchir. Le blond, lui, croisa les bras derrière sa nuque pensif. Ce costume lui avait coûté une fortune et il avait l'intention de le rendre en prétextant que cela ne lui allait pas. Il allait devoir passer au pressing avant. Des frais supplémentaires en plus. Et alors qu'il calculait combien cela lui coûterait, il sentit des mains parcourir ses cuisses de long en large, pour finalement les écarter.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Chut, fit-elle de sa voix suave. Détends-toi et laisse-moi faire.

— Je n'ai pas encore pris de douche.

Elle commença sa besogne et il se détendit.

* * *

Hinata se prit les pieds dans le tapis taupe qui couvrait le couloir, en pénétrant dans l'appartement. Ses pupilles grises admiraient silencieusement cet étonnant espace de luxe. Elle devait rêver. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un lieu ou même l'interrupteur devait valoir plusieurs milliers de yens. La lumière semblait être baissée à son minimum, car la pièce avait une ambiance tamisée qui lui donnait un côté rustique. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à prendre place dans le canapé couleur cacao, posté devant une étrange cheminée artificielle. Derrière le canapé, se trouvait la cuisine ouverte sur le salon. En s'y dirigeant, il sortit deux verres étincelant de propreté, pour y verser du jus de fruit, retiré de la centrifugeuse.

— Du jus de pommes, cela vous va-t-il ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête, car il la regardait. Maintenant qu'elle faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, cet homme ne devait pas vraiment avoir besoin d'une aide-ménagère. L'appartement était tellement propre que l'on pouvait manger sur le sol. Littéralement. Elle avait beau faire parcourir son regard à travers la pièce qu'elle ne décelait pas une once de poussière. C'était étrange, mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta de serrer les jambes, lorsqu'il s'approcha et posa le verre lui étant destiné, sur la table basse devant elle.

Il finit par s'asseoir, assez loin d'elle, sur l'angle du canapé, but une gorgée de son verre et le reposa sur la table, sur le sous-verre déjà posé là.

— Je suis désolé, pour le temps qui m'a pris de vous ouvrir la porte, j'avais encore quelques petites choses à régler, mentit-il

— Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle simplement.

Il y avait clairement un malaise entre les deux. Hinata était terriblement gênée, car elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se trouver dans des lieux aussi prestigieux, mais lui aussi ne semblait pas à l'aise, même si elle voyait bien qu'il le feignait.

— Oh et désolé, s'excusa-t-il encore. Je suis Sasuke Uchiha.

— Et moi c'est..

— Hinata, la coupa-t-il. Je sais, vous me l'avez répété plusieurs fois.

Silence.

Hinata se racla la gorge.

— J'aimerais savoir, quelles seront mes tâches en tant qu'aide-ménagère ?

— Ah, fit-il soudainement en s'asseyant correctement sur le canapé. Dans un premier temps, je vous demanderai de venir les lundis, mercredis, et vendredis à 19 heures, car j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas disponible les mardis et jeudis.

— Oui acquiesça-t-elle, je travaille dans une bibliothèque et ces jours-ci, nous fermons tard.

— Dans une bibliothèque ?

— Oui, celle de mon quartier, à Konoha.

Il acquiesça simplement.

— Et concernant les tâches ?

— Je vous attends ici à 19 h, je ne suis pas à une minute près, je vous rassure. Alors, vous aurez pour tâche de faire quelques courses, cuisiner et faire un peu de ménage. Je travaille donc je n'ai pas trop le temps de faire le ménage… Il en est de même pour la cuisine...

— Très bien, fit-elle simplement, en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien nettoyer. Cet appartement était nickel chrome.

— Vous avez le temps pour une petite visite ?

Il lui fit visiter les yeux rapidement, un grand escalier noir adjacent au mur menait à la seule chambre ouverte de l'appartement. C'était si joli que les mots manquaient à Hinata pour la décrire. Ses yeux brillaient d'admiration. L'architecte et le décorateur avaient fait du bon boulot ! C'était incroyable.

Ils descendirent et reprirent leur place. Les hypothèses de Hinata se révélèrent exactes. C'était trop propre pour qu'il ait besoin d'une aide. Mais elle allait attendre avant de lui poser quelques questions.

Lorsque Hinata quitta les lieux, Sasuke soupira en se jetant sur le canapé. Cela avait été trop éprouvant. Et pour cause, c'est la première fois que ce dernier emmenait quelqu'un dans son appartement et cette expérience lui montrait qu'il n'appréciait pas cela. Elle avait pollué "son chez lui" complètement aseptisé et maintenant, il allait devoir renouveler l'air. Cela allait lui prendre beaucoup de temps. De plus, avec ses vêtements qui ont traîné partout, elle s'était assise sur son canapé encore plus propre que lorsqu'il l'avait acheté. Elle n'avait même pas enlevé ses chaussures en pénétrant dans l'appartement, pourtant, c'était la base lorsqu'on était invité quelque part non ? Et le lendemain, elle allait lui cuisiner un repas, avec ses mains pleines de microbes que même le liquide vaisselle ne serait pas suffisant pour l'en débarrasser !

Toujours avachi sur le canapé, il soupira.

Non.

Il tira sur le col de sa chemise.

Il devait se calmer.

Cela allait bien se passer.

Enfin, il l'espérait.


End file.
